My night with him
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally is gonna stay the whole night at Austin's house for the first time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**My night with him**

**It's two weeks since Austin and Ally's first date and tonight Ally is gonna spend the night at the Moon-family's house for the first time. Ally has been to Austin's home before, but she's never stayed the whole night before. Mr and Mrs Moon are out of town and that's why Austin picked this night to bring Ally home so they can be alone.**

"Ally, I'm so happy that you wanna spend the night with me." says Austin.

"Why wouldn't I want that? I'm your girlfriend, Austie!" says Ally with a cute smile.

"Wait a sec here...there's only one bed. Where are you gonna sleep? I should have thought about that earlier." says Austin.

"Hey! Chillax, Austin! We should share bed. Like a real couple. By the way...I don't think we'll be doin' much sleeping tonight." says Ally with a seductive smile.

"I thought you'd say that it's too early in the relationship for such things." says Austin, surprised that Ally would suggest that they sleep in the same bed.

"I feel ready to be intimate with you, Austie. I love you." says Ally.

"Nice to hear." says Austin with a smirk.

"So, how are we gonna begin the night, eh?" says Ally.

"With food and a movie. I've made pasta with pickles-sauce, that you like so much." says Austin. "Let's go down to the living room. You can choose a movie that we can watch."

"Do you have 'Blue Flowers for a lady'...? That's one of my favorite movies ever." says Ally.

"Actually I do happen to have that one. Mom gave me that movie on DVD for christmas last year." says Austin.

"Can we watch it then?" says Ally.

"Yes, I've never seen it." says Austin.

"It's awesome!" says Ally.

As they enter the living room, Ally is positively surprised when she sees a romantic table for two with candles.

"Awww! Soo sweet!" says Ally in a soft girly tone.

"I'm happy that you like it, beauty." says Austin.

Austin goes to the kitchen and soon return with the food.

"Mm, it smells heavenly!" says Ally.

"Thanks!" says Austin.

They take their seats at the table and gently begin to eat.

"It taste soo nice!" says Ally. "Did you make it yourself...?"

"Yes." says Austin.

"This is the best dinner I've had in a long time. I thought the only food you could make were pancakes with cream." says Ally as she giggle a little.

"I learned to make this, just for you. Anything for my sweet Ally D." says Austin.

"Awww!" says Ally.

"Ya know, pancakes wouldn't exactly be what I wanna serve to my girlfriend on our first 'all-night date'. That wouldn't really be appropriate." says Austin.

"True!" says Ally with a smile.

20 minutes later, after the dinner.

"Movie-time!" says Ally with a girly tone.

Austin walk over to the cabinet where the DVD-cases are. "Where is that movie...?" says Austin, trying to find 'Blue Flowers for a lady'.

"It's right here." says Ally as she grab the DVD-case in a casual way as if she had known for months where it was.

"Oh, good...you found it." says Austin.

"Yeah, of course." says Ally.

"What sort of movie is this?" says Austin.

"A wonderful romantic story." says Ally as she put the disc into the DVD-player.

Austin grab the remote and push the play-button.

Austin and Ally cuddle up close to each other on the cherry-red soft cozy couch.

"Aww!" says Ally as she put her head onto Austin's strong shoulder.

Almost two hours later, the movie come to an end.

"So, it's a great movie, right, Austie?" says Ally.

"It really is. That girl in the movie...Tamarah. She kinda look a little like you, Ally." says Austin.

"No, she doesn't! She's a blonde. I'm not a blonde." says Ally with a smile.

"If you'd been a blonde then?" says Austin.

"Okey, maybe she look a bit like me if I were a blonde." says Ally.

"Anyways...I love you just the way you are, Ally!" says Austin.

"Awww, you're totally sweet!" says Ally in a cute girly tone. "I love you too!"

"I know what would be perfect right now..." says Austin as he plug in his iPod into the stereo and turn on a nice slow song.

"You wanna slow-dance with me? You know I can't dance." says Ally.

"Then just stand here with me and I'll hug you tight and softly." says Austin.

"I can do that." says Ally as she walk up to her boyfriend.

Austin simply smile and wrap his arms around his girlfriend.

"Awww!" says Ally.

A few minutes later.

"Let's get to the bedroom." says Ally.

"Is my Ally tired...?" says Austin with a soft romantic voice.

"No, not one bit. Beds are good for more than just sleeping." says Ally with a sexy wink.

"Oh..." says Austin.

Austin take Ally by the hand and they walk to Austin's bedroom.

As they enter Austin's bedroom, Ally finds a box beneath the bed.

"What's this?" says Ally.

"Stuffed animals." says Austin in a casual way. He knows that Ally knows that he like stuffed animals and she doesn't think that's weird because she like them too.

"So this is where you keep Dougie, huh?" says Ally with a smile as she find Dougie, the stuffed toy-dolphin that she gave Austin after he saved her from embarrassment when she couldn't sing her 'Butterfly Song' in front of people.

"Yeah...I could never throw him away." says Austin.

"Of course not!" says Ally.

Ally pull off her purple dress.

Austin pull of his black shirt and his jeans.

Soon both of them are in just their underwear.

They throw themselves onto the bed and start to make out.

"I love you, Austin Moon!" says Ally.

"I love you, Ally Dawson!" says Austin.

**The End.**


End file.
